Robbie Keane
Robert David Keane (born 8 July 1980) is an Irish former professional footballer who played as a forward and is the current assistant manager of the Republic of Ireland national team. He served as captain of Ireland from March 2006 until his international retirement in August 2016. Keane began his professional career at Wolverhampton Wanderers, scoring twice on his first-team debut aged 17. The following season he was the club's leading goalscorer and scored his first international goal for the Republic of Ireland. He changed club frequently between 1999 and 2002, breaking transfer fee records, but his brief spells at Inter Milan and Leeds United were unexceptional. He joined Tottenham Hotspur in 2002 and played there for seven-and-a-half years over two spells and amassed 306 appearances across all competitions, scoring 122 goals. The 2007–08 season was the most fruitful of his career as he set a career record of 23 goals in a season, including a landmark 100th competitive goal and won his first senior honour, the League Cup. Keane moved to Liverpool in July 2008 but he spent only six months at the club before returning to Tottenham, where he was made first team captain. In January 2010, he moved on loan to Scottish Premier League side Celtic for the rest of the season, and spent the second half of the following season loaned to West Ham United. He left Tottenham for LA Galaxy in 2011, and in January 2012 went to Aston Villa on a two-month loan during the Major League Soccer off-season. He departed LA Galaxy in 2016 having scored 104 goals across six seasons, before a short stint with Indian club ATK. Keane announced his retirement from professional football in November 2018. In total, he scored 126 Premier League goals for six different clubs, which ranks him as the 14th-most successful goalscorer in the history of the Premier League. Keane scored 68 goals for the Republic of Ireland national team over an 18-year international career, making him the all-time record Irish scorer. His 146 caps is also an Irish record. Keane is the joint fifth-highest European international goalscorer of all time, and the only player in the history of world football to have scored at least one international goal in 19 consecutive years. He is also the all-time top scorer in European Championship qualification matches. Keane was Ireland's top scorer at the 2002 FIFA World Cup with three goals as they reached the last 16, and also played at UEFA Euro 2012 and UEFA Euro 2016. Throughout his club and international career he was known for his goal celebration where he performed a cartwheel followed by a forward roll. Teams Clubs * Wolverhampton Wanderers (England) (1997-1999) * Coventry City (England) (1999-2000) * Internazionale (Italy) (2000-2001) * → Leeds United (England) (2001) (loan) * Leeds United (England) (2001-2002) * Tottenham Hotspur (England) (2002-2008) * Liverpool (England) (2008-2009) * Tottenham Hotspur (England) (2009-2011) * → Celtic (Scotland) (2010) (loan) * → West Ham United (England) (2011) (loan) * LA Galaxy (United States) (2011-2016) * → Aston Villa (England) (2012) (loan) * ATK (India) (2017-2018) National * Republic of Ireland U16 * Republic of Ireland U18 * Republic of Ireland U20 * Republic of Ireland (1998-2016) Gallery Robbie Keane 01.jpeg|Republic of Ireland Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Irish Characters Category:Soccer Category:Internazionale Category:Ireland national football team